A Moment of Peace
by HannahTheFright
Summary: When Link and Zelda return to Skyloft after fulfilling the prophecy, no-one is more excited to see Link that Pipit. But when Link is suddenly vulnerable, will feelings be revealed? SLASH Pipit/Link SPOILERS Pure and utter fluff SECOND CHAPTER UP
1. Peace

Ok, so this is my first _p__ublished _story. Pure Pipit/Link fluff, some H/C. Mostly fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sniff). Everything, except the plot, belongs to Nintendo.

~Fright

* * *

><p>Link sighed. He and Zelda had just fulfilled the prophecy set for them by the goddess, and he was exhausted; fighting off hundreds of monsters makes you feel that way. He had taken a stamina potion, to try and feel better, but after using them for so long, the elf didn't feel the effects. Link dove from his Loftwing into Skyloft, not bothering to wait for Zelda; she would run back to the academy to see her father. As Link was trudging up the steps towards the Goddess Statue – he was determined to thank her – the elf saw a familiar flash of yellow come into view. Link smiled as Pipit rushed down the steps. The other knight slowed down as he approached Link, a wide smile on his face.<p>

"Link, you're back! Did you find Zelda? Is she ok? Are you ok?". Pipit spoke at what seemed like a hundred miles an hour, trying to find out as much as he could.

"Pip!", Link said, using his nickname for the brunette, "Slow down! Yes, I found her, yes, she's fine. She's at the Academy; she wanted to see her father".

Link purposefully didn't answer Pipit's last question; he couldn't lie to his best friend and say that he was ok (because he wasn't) but he didn't need to worry Pipit with his problems – he had enough of his own to deal with.

Pipit smiled; Link felt his insides melt.

"Good! Fantastic! I knew you could do it!".

Link smiled a small smile.

"Thanks", he mumbled.

Pipit's eyes narrowed.

"Where are you off to? People will want to see you! You're a hero!".

Link waved away the comment.

"I'm going to see the Goddess. I need to thank her for keeping Zelda safe and for helping me".

Pipit nodded.

"Do you mind if I come with you?". The older teen seemed afraid to ask. Link chuckled but quickly stopped – he couldn't let Pipit know he was in pain.

The hero shook his head. They both set off, up the steps toward the Goddess Statue.

* * *

><p>When Link started to go inside the statue, Pipit faltered. Link turned around, frowning slightly.<p>

"Come on, it's ok".

That was all the encouragement the sky knight needed. He jogged up to Link and they walked inside together.

When the two teens reached the altar, Pipit was astounded. Link smiled, lay down the Goddess Sword and knelt down.

"Goddess, I want to thank you for keeping Zelda safe and for helping me on my quest. I started to doubt your reasons for choosing me, but I now know to never doubt you. Thank you".

Link closed his eyes and bowed his head. Suddenly, Pipit's voice filled the room,

"Goddess, I want to thank you for keeping Link safe during his quest and bringing him back to me- I mean us".

When Link opened his eyes, he saw the sincere smile on Pipit's face.

Just as the pair were about to leave, Fi appeared and Link smiled as Pipit's mouth dropped open.

"Master, what about the sword?", Fi asked, worry in her voice.

"My quest is done, Fi. I no longer have the right to carry it".

The spirit smiled.

"Link", she said, using his name for the first time, "you will always be the hero. The sword is yours, as am I. It is your choice".

Pipit looked at Link as the blonde picked up the sword.

"Fi, you are welcome to stay with me for as long as you like. I love having you around". The elf smiled and Fi smiled back.

"Thank you, Master" she said, and she returned to her home in the sword.

As Link fastened the sword onto his back, Pipit was speechless.

"Fi was my guide, given to help me by the Goddess", Link explained. Pipit just nodded. Link started to laugh, but he winced at pain emanating from his ribs. Pipit noticed and ran to him,

"Link? Link, are you ok?".

The blonde elf smiled painfully and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just need some sleep".

Pipit wasn't convinced, but went along with it.

"Well, ok. Let's get you back to the Academy".

Pipit put his arm around Link's waist and helped him limp back home.

* * *

><p>They were halfway up the steps to the Academy when Pipit felt something warm seeping through his fingers, which were around Link's ribs. He took his hand away and saw that his fingers were covered in blood. Pipit was immediately terrified, but was more shocked at the fact that Link wasn't concerned by the blood currently seeping through his tunic; he simply pressed his hand against the wound to stem the flow of blood.<p>

"Link, you're wounded!".

The green sky knight simply shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I'll just rest and it'll be good enough when I wake up. Good enough to carry on".

Pipit was shocked at the revelation; how could Link not be worried about his health?

"Link, you need help!". Pipit made the final decision. "Right, I'm taking you to Headmaster Gaepora".

Link, too tired to argue, let Pipit half carry, half drag him up the steps to the Academy.

* * *

><p>Pipit burst through the doors to Skyloft Academy shouting loud enough to wake the dead.<p>

"Help" Someone, please! I need help!".

Instructor Horwell came rushing down the stairs.

"Pipit, what's wrong? What happened to Link?".

The instructor helped Pipit to carry the now unconscious Link up the stairs to Headmaster Gaepora's room.

"He's sustained some injuries from the surface. I think he's been using potions to help them, but they've made him weak!".

Horwell silently comforted Pipit with his caring eyes. Pipit nodded as the instructor opened the door to the Headmaster's room. He was inside talking with Zelda.

As soon as the door opened, Gaepora stood up, then, seeing Link, swiftly moved to help his student and colleague. Zelda locked her eyes upon Link with worry, she could feel that he would be ok.

"What happened?", Gaepora asked, trying to keep everyone calm. Horwell looked at the Headmaster with solemn eyes.

"Link has sustained injuries from the surface. By the looks of things, he wasn't treating them properly when he was down there. I still need to do a full medical check".

Gaepora nodded.

"Put him on the bed".

Pipit carefully laid Link down, using tenderness Zelda didn't know he possessed. Unaware of what he was doing, Pipit brushed some hair out of Link's eyes, resting his palm against the blonde teen's cheek. Horwell placed a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Pipit, I need to check him", he said softly.

Pipit moved away to go and sit with Zelda. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, Horwell covered Link up and let him rest. The instructor turned to the two teens and the headmaster.<p>

"It's not as bad as it looks. The wound was bleeding because he hadn't treated it. He has 3 broken ribs, which I have strapped, and some bruising, but he'll be ok".

Pipit let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Zelda smiled at him, a knowing look in her eye.

"He'll need to rest", Horwell continued, "but he will heal quickly. Link is strong".

Suddenly, Link's Loftwing poked it's head through the window and nudged Pipit's shoulder with it's beak. Pipit went over and stroked the bird's feathers.

"He's gonna be ok, Red. Trust me".

The Loftwing locked eyes with the brunette and cawed in response. Pipit smiled and patted the bird's beak. It flew away, content with Pipit's reassurance.

As the brunette turned back to face the others, they were all looking at him with happy, contented expressions.

"What?", Pipit asked, extremely confused.

Instructor Horwell smiled.

"You know what it means, don't you, when another person's Loftwing actively seeks you out for affection?".

Pipit shook his head, frowning. The instructor smiled again.

"It's trying to tell you something. It means that they think that you are a suitable mate for their flying partner. Loftwings are incredibly perceptive of human emotions. They can tell when you feel strongly for another person".

Pipit blushed deeply, looking at the floor, while Zelda looked on knowingly.

"You and Link are going to have quite a lot to talk about when he wakes up", Gaepora said, chuckling. Instructor Horwell placed a hand on Pipit's shoulder. The brunette looked up at him.

"Sit with him. He needs you now more than ever". With that, the instructor and the headmaster left, leaving Zelda and Pipit alone with Link.

* * *

><p>Pipit stayed with Link all through the night, constantly thinking about what Instructor Horwell had said before. They yellow sky knight knew that he had loved Link for what seemed like forever, but he had never even contemplated the thought that the hero of time felt the same way about <em>him<em>. Pipit was pulled from his thoughts when Link moaned in pain, seemingly having a nightmare. Pipit squeezed the blonde's hand, whispering soothing words into the dark. Link awoke, breathing heavily, and turned to Pipit.

"I had this horrible dream! Demon Lord Ghirahim had kidnapped you, and he was torturing you because he knew hurting you would hurt me! And…and…and…". Link struggled for breath, caught up in his anguish. Pipit wordlessly crawled into bed beside the green sky knight and gathered him into his arms, being careful of his injuries.

"It's ok, Link. It was just a dream. A horrible dream. I'm here, you're here and we're both safe, that's all that matters".

Sparkling blue eyes looked up at the brunette, tinged with sadness.

"Pipit, if I don't remember what I'm about to do in the morning, will you please remember?", said Link, almost pleading. Pipit nodded sincerely.

"Ok. Pipit?"

"Yes, Link?"

"…I love you".

The brunette smiled the widest smile possible; so wide that his cheeks ached but he didn't care.

"Of course I'll remember. I love you too, Link".

The green Skyloftian smiled and leaned up to kiss Pipit sweetly and lovingly on his lips; the kiss lingered, more perfect than either of them could have hoped for.

As the two knights drifted off to sleep, safe in each other's arms, they both knew one thing; nothing was as perfect as this moment, and nothing was ever likely to be.

* * *

><p>Hey! This is my first published story, so don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is welcomed! As are reviews!<p>

Until next time! ~Fright


	2. Perfection

Pipit awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. He looked down at the blonde teenager curled up, head on the brunette's chest and smiled; how many times had he imagined waking up like this? Link looked positively angelic, his bangs perfectly framing his face.

Pipit looked up to the door where he saw Zelda standing there, a knowing smile on her face.

"What?", Pipit asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. Zelda just smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would take you, but I figured that after yesterday, it wouldn't take you long". She smiled at Pipit again.

Link stirred, his eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"Mmm…morning Pip". Not knowing that they had an audience, Link leaned up and kissed his brunette. Pipit complied only too happily, conveniently forgetting about Zelda stood in the doorway. "I love you" Link said, loud enough for Zelda to hear. Pipit smiled.

"I love you too. I guess you remembered last night then?". A smirk worked its way onto the yellow sky knight's face. The sky hero playfully swatted him. A slight cough from Zelda pulled them from their own little world. Link's eyes went wide, but he smiled after a quick recovery.

"Hey, Zel".

The girl just smiled.

"Breakfast is in five minutes. And congratulations". Zelda closed the door, a wide smile on her face.

Pipit looked Link in the eyes. The blonde looked worried.

"What? Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?".

Pipit chuckled and cradled Link's face in his hands.

"There is nothing wrong with your face. You are perfect and I love you so much. I can't believe this is happening".

Link blushed at his new boyfriend's words. However, he reciprocated.

"Pipit, you are the single, most amazing thing that has ever happened to me in my whole, entire life, and I mean even before we were together. You've always been there and I've always loved you; it's just taken a life threatening experience to show me". The green sky knight chuckled along with the brunette. Pipit was suddenly serious.

"Just, don't go dying on me, ok?".

Link found his uncertainty and worry adorable.

"Of course I won't. I'd miss you too much".

Both teens smiled and leaned in to kiss each other. As their lips met and caressed each other gently, they were both thinking that this was perfect and nothing would ever be more perfect in their whole lives.

They broke apart, eyes glazed over, smiling.

"I love you", they said in unison. The two sky knights settled down again to simply lie with each other, forgetting entirely about Zelda and breakfast and Loftwings and Skyloft. In that moment, they simply _were_. And it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I had planned on this being a oneshot, but after some particularly nice reviews, I felt it needed a bit of an end. Hope you enjoy!<p>

Laters, ~Fright


End file.
